Una Navidad Victoriosa
by Kirvi108
Summary: Mi navidad pintaba para bien, después mal, y al final salí victoriosa. Estado: ¡Navideña!


Mi viejo Fanfiction, ya no es lo que era, ya no es lo que era, ya no es lo que era. Mi viejo Fanfiction ya no es lo era, ya no es lo que era.

Hola Gente, ¿Como están?, llevo seis meses sin escribir y/o actualizar, alguna historia, simplemente me he rezagado, aunque sigo leyendo todos los días los fics que se publican y me he metido muy de lleno con las historias de esta parte del fandom. Simplemente me enamore de el JORI, me pasa muy pocas veces en las que creo que no se pudo dar una mejor pareja que funcione tan bien.

Dejando de lado tanta palabreja, lo que importa, el fic.

Ningún Personajes de Victorius me pertenece, todos son de sus respectivos autores y/o empresa, este Fic es solo con la finalidad de entretener sin ningún fin de lucro.

Prologo

Me levante esta mañana disfrutando del inicio de mis bellas vacaciones decembrinas, valla que si me hacían falta, trabajos, ensayos y obras en puesta, cuyas producciones solo se suspendieron por esta única semana. ¿Quien diría que Hollywood Arts era la única escuela preparatoria que solo tiene dos semanas de vacaciones escolares y una para producciones teatrales?, son dos semanas escolares porque al tener materias como canto y actuación tenemos que cumplir con las demás materias de toda escuelas preparatoria así que vacaciones son casi un suspiro. Pero basta de eso, estas son mis vacaciones Navideñas y pienso disfrutarlas al máximo.

No tengo planes para el día hoy, así que sentarme frente a la televisión con una ensalada o mejor aun un plato de de palomitas y una buena película navideña no suena mal. Hoy sera el día perfecto para iniciar mis vacaciones a una semana de Navidad. Baje las escaleras y fui recibida de una primera vista de ese pino lleno de esferas (cuyos colores no combinaban) y luces de navideñas. Valla que fue una odisea el poder poner ese pino el primer día de diciembre pero al final quedo bastante bien.

Me dirigí a la cocina donde estaba trina con su móvil y en frente de ella un tazón de cereal vació, lo mas probable es que charlaba con alguna amiga, yo me seguí hacia la estufa saque una sartén, dos huevos y tocino para preparar mi desayuno.

-¡Entonces la cabaña estará lista!... Pero por su puesto que iré- Su conversación no era de mi interés del todo, pero Trina al hablar tiende hacer... "escandalosa"-No digas mas chica, iré a esa fiesta, ¿Mis padres?, Nah ellos no tendrá problema, entonces iré a preparar mi maleta, Adiós.

Finalizo la llamada y de inmediato comienza a gritar en signo de victoria, se acercó a mi y comenzo a moverme muy bruscamente, es algo que hace cuando esta demasiado emocionada.

-¡Trina, ya te dije que no hagas eso mientras cocino!- le reproche mientras me intentaba alejar de la estufa, al menos no fue como hace dos años cuando me agito de la misma manera mientras prendía la chimenea, todo por una zapatillas nuevas- ¿Porque de tu emoción?

-Oh hermanita, siempre tan aguafiestas, ¿Conoces a Derek Stiller?- Hice un poco de memoria, y creo recordar a un Derek- ¿El chico de pelo castaño, de noveno?

-Sin contar lo sumamente atractivo- Me dijo aun emocionada- Pero lo mas importante es que sus padres tiene una cabaña en las afueras de California, ¡he invito a algunos chicos para ir esta semana a festejar navidad!

-¿Te invito?- Dije sin esconder mi asombro

-No, invito a la hermana de mi amiga Ashley, ella no puede ir, así que Ashley ira por ella, y yo iré junto con ella- mire por un momento a Trina, parpadeando un par de veces.

-¡Trina...!- dije de inmediato- No puedes ir a la fiesta de alguien que no conoces- le evidenciando lo que cualquiera con sentido común debe conocer.

-Tori, Tori, Tori- me dijo con un tono condescendiente mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro y se acercaba a tomar mi hombro- Todos y digo todos, me conocen, Derek estará feliz de verme.

Lo olvide Trina no tiene sentido común, acto seguido dijo algo sobre una maleta y salio corriendo de la cocina, la mire irse por unos segundos y me pregunte, ¿Donde mi hermana había sacado esa personalidad?. Algo me saco de mis cavilaciones, era un aroma que inundaba la cocina, era un olor a... ¡quemado!, mire en dirección a la sartén y pude ver como esta echaba humo negro, maldición Trina, me hiciste quemar mi desayuno.

Paso media hora donde tuve que poner un par de huevos y mas tocino para poder desayunar, a lo lejos escuche las peticiones bastante fuertes de mi hermana, lo que es impresionante, tomando en cuenta la distancia entre la cocina y la recámara de mis padres- ¡Pero mamá, es Derek Stiller, es tan popular y tan guapo, tengo que ir!- un silencio, lo que suponía debía suponer era mi madre hablando con Trina, después escuche un estruendoso "Si", no le preste mas atención, termine mi desayuno y levante la mesa. Me dispuse a ver algo de televisión.

Me recoste en mi mi sofá y prendí el televisor, al principio me entretuve al cambiar los canales, mire que a primera instancia no había nada interesante, así que le deje a uno de esos canales donde pasan películas independientes. Mi mama bajo las escaleras fue a la cocina de inmediato y diez minutos después salio de esta.

-Buenos días Tori- Me dijo aun soñolienta, parece que Trina despertó a mama un poco antes de lo que ella espero.

-Buenos días mama- le dije sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, la película era bastante buena.

-¿Que miras?- Me pregunto intentando tomarle el hilo a la trama.

-Realmente no se- dije sinceramente ya que puse la película cuando estaba avanzada, pero logre entender un poco de la trama- trata de un par de chicas que al parecer tiene una relación mas profunda que una amistad, pero una tiene serios conflictos con la justicia, así que la otra la esta ayudando por lo que ahora es cómplice y se escapo con ella- señale a la chica mala- Pero no me parece justo.

-¿Porque?- me pregunto mi mama aun mas interesada en la trama.

-Porque ella- dije señalando a la chica mala- trata mal a la otra chica, me parece injusto que si la otra chica esta dando todo de si para estar a su lado y mantenerla contenta esta le trate mal.

-Yo creo que si tiene tantos problemas como tu dices , entonces debe tener que tratar con ellos, tal vez no es la mejor manera, pero si no los logra expresar de alguna manera seria aun mas problemático- me dijo y eso me confundió bastante.

-.¿A que te refieres?, si ella tiene problemas no es justo que se desquite con alguien que solo pretende ayudarla, eso seria una clase de amor aun mas enfermizo- le dije en respuesta de lo que me pretendía decir.

-Tori hija solo estas viendo algo por la superficie, la chica que tiene esos problemas no sabe como lidiar con ellos, tal vez suena injusto que se desquite con alguien que no lo merece, pero es precisamente por eso que lo hace, en el caso de que el conflicto fuera con una tercera persona entonces es injusto, pero ella tiene problemas que no pueden solucionarse tan facilmente, y si los embotella entonces generaría odio, tristeza y rencor hacia todos pero sobretodo en ella misma, por consecuencia buscara una forma de escape mas autodestructivo, tal vez no ahora pero en un futuro, esa chica-Señalo a la pobre chica que recibía todos los reclamos y que en esa escena en particular de la película parecía estar abrazando a su novia mientras esta le gritaba e intentaba evitar el abrazo- Sabe eso, su deber no es tanto así como ser una "esponja" que deba absorber los problemas de la otra, si no su pilar, ella la quiere, o tal vez la ama por eso esta ahí, recibe todos esos daños para que ella no caiga en un circulo autodestructivo, esa es una prueba muy grande de amor. Tal vez ahora parece que ella da todo sin recibir nada a cambio, pero si la otra chica la ama entonces al final saldrá de todo eso y sera una relación mas... sana por así decirlo.

-¿Pero que pasa si ese trato es constante?, al final seria enfermizo mantenerse en ese tipo de relación- le dije suspicazmente.

-Si y no- me respondió de inmediato- Seria enfermizo porque te mantienes ahí, solo esperando a que esa persona cambie su actitud, también creo que seria enfermizo cuando la agresión es tan grande que te afecta a niveles aun mas dañinos, en pocas palabras la que entra en un circulo autodestructivo seria la otra persona, al final caerían juntas...- Me dijo mientras miraba la televisor, la película seguía avanzando pero ahora parece que ambas estaban enfrascadas a una pelea donde ahora el daño era de una a la otra- Pero hay algo mas aya, algo mas complicado todavía.

Mire a mi madre intrigada, pensé que podría ser eso tan mas complicado- ¿Que es "eso" tan complicado a lo que te refieres?.

-Cuando se trata de amar no puedes cambiar a la persona, la aceptas como es, todas las virtudes, defectos, personalidad y todos los aspecto de esa persona: aceptas todo el paquete, ¿Me entiendes?- Asentí cada vez mas interesada- pero eso no significa que en una relación no se debas estirar y aflojar, no puedes intentar cambiar a la persona a tu conveniencia, pero puedes ayudarla a mejorar, crear vínculos Afectivos para que a su modo pueda devolverte ese afecto que tu le das, no seria una relación enfermiza si en las situaciones malas estas ahi para ser el pilar de esa persona y la ayudas a salir adelante, al final la otra persona ara lo mismo, y no por que sea una regla, o porque sea una obligación, sino porque una relación que tiene amor, conlleva ayuda, complicidad. No haces las cosas para esperar algo a cambio en una relación.

Intento entender todo lo que mi madre dice, solo que me parece una mezcla entre cursi e irrealizable, sobre hacer las cosas porque si y sin esperar nada a cambio, me parecía una idea que tenia sentido pero que no era algo viable. Aunque también dijo algo mas que llamo poderosamente mi atención- ¿Pero como sabes que no estas intentando cambiar a la persona?.

-Hay es donde esta lo complicado, ¿No crees?- me dijo como ultimo comentario, cuando regreso mi atención de la película. Pude ver que ambas chicas salían en un tren juntas, la chica mala ahora estaba apoyada en el hombro de la otra, mientras buscaba y tomaba su mano, se oscureció la pantalla y comenzaron los créditos, diablos me perdí el desenlace.

-¡Dios!- dijo mi madre, al ver que ya era la una de la tarde- tu padre terminara su turno y saldríamos a comprar los rega... deras, ¡eso!, las regaderas nuevas para los baños, una mejor experiencia al tomar una ducha.

Solo mi madre podría tener una platica así y unos minutos después ser tan descuidada para ocultar que irán por los regalos navideños y decirles "regaderas". Se paro y subió a su habitación, supongo que para arreglarse un poco he ir al centro comercial. Mi padre llego a casa una hora después, dejando su saco en el perchero.

-Hola cariño- me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente- ¿Tu madre?

-Que hay pa, ella esta arriba, arreglandose para ir por las "regaderas"...- dije haciendo un tono burlón en la palabra regadera, mi papa me miro extrañado y después subió a la habitación, un rato después bajaron, o mas bien mi papa primero seguido por mi mama y al final Trina.

-Pero Papá, Mama dijo que podía ir- reprochaba Trina. Valla, con la platica de mama había olvidado la salida de mi hermana.

-No, dije que si convences a tu padre podrías ir- dijo mi mama tajantemente.

-Trina es Navidad, es para pasarlo con la familia- le dijo esta vez mi papa mientras se dirigía a la puerta, y entonces paso, Trina comienza a hacer uno de sus berrinches, muy parecido al que fue cuando tenia las encías inflamadas.- Trina, hija, basta... basta, aremos esto, aste la pregunta, ¿Que es lo que quieres?, ¿Pasar una noche buena con tu familia o irte una semana a una cabaña en Aspen?.

-Tienes razón- Dijo Trina mientras bajaba la mirada- ¡Me voy a las cinco, gracias papi!

Seamos honestos, ¿quien no lo esperaba?. Mis padres y yo vimos como regresaba corriendo hacia el segundo piso, por alguna razón no me sorprendía.

-Pero.. ella...- Decía mi padre entre balbuceos hacia mi madre.

-Fue tu culpa por darle opciones- Le dijo mi madre mientras que yo asentía con la cabeza, mi padre suspiro y al final acepto que mi hermana se ira asta navidad. Amo a mi hermana, pero, una navidad lejos de ella no me sonaba tan mal.

-Sabes, mejor ya vámonos por los rega...- mi madre interrumpió de inmediato a papá.

-¡Regaderas!- Por favor, ni siquiera caía en eso cuando me lo decían de niña. Mi padre la miro extrañado y volteo a verme, hay entendió porque le dije "regaderas".

-Volveremos con las... regaderas- dijo mi padre incrédulo que mi madre sacara una escusa tan burda.

-Que se diviertan, oh, por cierto, mi "regadera" calza del veinticinco y medio.- Dije como broma, una pequeña indirecta hacia mi madre, fingir no es lo suyo, reí para mis adentros al descubrir de donde saco sus dotes teatrales Trina.

Era mas o menos las cinco de la tarde, mis padres aun tardarán bastante en el centro comercial, solo ellos hacen compras a una semana de navidad, me desespera tan solo pensar en la cantidad de personas que debe haber en las compras de "emergencia" navideña mi hermana aun seguí empacando y yo me mantenía frente al televisor con un platon a la mitad de palomitas. Escuche el claxon de un auto afuera de mi casa, segundos después bajo Trina con dos maletas bastante grandes.

-¡Esa es Ashley!, ¡Adiós hermanita, esta nena se va una semana a Aspen!- abrió la puerta y salio corriendo al auto.

Una semana lejos de la escuela y de Trina, que buen comienzo de vacaciones.

Notas de autor.

Valla que si me quedo aburrido, en realidad esta idea comenzo como un One shot, pero llego ese horrible momento en que dije, no puedo escribir mas sin modificar esto y la historia me terminaria quedando enorme en un solo capitulo, al final decidí cortarlo y poner esta primera parte como el prologo de lo que sera una historia de pocos capítulos, es como un mini especial de navidad de Tori, vieron mi pobre angelito alguna vez?... Esto no sera para nada parecido.

Han notado como a cambiado Fanfiction, llevo años en esta pagina y me sorprende como an modificado paneles, menús y esas cosas, llegue a decir, Que paso Fanficiton, antes eras chevere, pero al final me termine acostumbrando, y que bueno porque regresar a las historias y fics es algo que me apasiona pero por seis largos meses no había escrito y aunque no lo crean estoy algo fuera de practica y eso se nota en el fic, en fin, ideas, sugerencias y/o comentario pueden mandarlas como reviews o al 01 800 dametureviews, nuestras operadoras recibirán tu mensaje ^_^

Nos vemos al siguiente capitulo

pd: no uso Word como muchos de ustedes, y usar correctores en internet no me gusta porque no son muy fiables, asi que es posible encontrar errores que se me pudieron escapar, así que una disculpa de antemano.


End file.
